Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 3
This part will take you through your second visit into Twilight. Twilight Now that you're back into Twilight, you'll see that this is the area of Faron Woods that's covered in it. Midna will play around with the sword and shield for a while before turning it into bits of Twilight, saying that she'll save these for later. She says she will help us in exchange for helping her by getting some things that she needs. She will then say that she could hear the lamentation of the spirit whose light had been stolen, and encourages you through a bit of sarcasm to hurry up and find that light. Let's go forward on the path leading to Faron Spring. Along the way, we'll be stopped by the same posts that came down in Ordon Spring, and another black portal will appear above us, only this time it will dump three shadow beings into the enclosed area. Midna will leave us alone for a while so we can take them down one by one as we did the one at the other spring. However, after felling two of them, the lone shadow being lets out a harsh scream that revives its fallen companions. Midna will then rejoin us so she can show us a new technique that we will call the Midna-charge. Basically, when you hold down the B button, it will cause a ring of black energy to surround Link for a while so that he can instantly fell whatever's in the ring. So let's give it a shot: after felling one of the shadow beings, use the the Midna-charge to slay the other two together. They will instantly dissolve into Twilight, and the red glow from the portal will now turn blue like the one over Ordon Spring did. From there proceed onward to the north toward the spring. When you get there, you'll see swirly bits of light floating around over the spring. Go over to talk to these bits of light, and from that you'll find out that it's one of the light spirits whose light was stolen, telling you to be careful in these woods because in Twilight there are evil creatures. He will give us what is called the Vessel of Light into which we need to collect the Tears of Light to retrieve the light that was stolen from him by the dark beasts that take the form of insects that are invisible except through our sense mode. So now we're going to go on what we call a bug hunt. The light spirit will mark out the locations of these bugs on our map so we can find and kill them easily. However, be careful when taking them down, because they will let out electrical charges that will hurt you. Fortunately, if you take damage while trying to kill them, the Tears of Light will automatically restore one heart to you when you collect one of them. *'Bugs 1 and 2:' The first two bugs are right along the path between Faron Spring and the cave. First kill the Twilit Baba, then activate your sense mode to see and kill them. *'Bug 3:' This bug is hanging on a wall outside of Coro's house. Just use a simple charge to knock it off the wall so you can kill it. *'Bugs 4 and 5:' These bugs are inside of Coro's house. To get inside, head up the short path that ends in a platform from where you need to make a Midna-jump to get across to a ledge on the side of the house. Head down to the floor level and use your sense mode to see Coro cowering in fear as they pop up out of hiding. After you kill them and retrieve the Tears of Light, climb back up to the window to leave. *'Bugs 6 and 7:' These bugs went underneath the gate to the cave which is now closed. Find a spot near the gate where you can dig under to get to the other side to get at the bugs and kill them. Now we need to get through the cave to get at the other bugs in this area. To skip having to go through the cave, use your sense mode to look for a sparkly spot near the cave wall to the right of the torch that's on your left and dig through it to reach the other end. As we enter the open area in North Faron Woods, you'll notice that the ground is covered in a purple mist that will cause Link to fall asleep when he touches it. We want to avoid that as much as possible while searching for bugs. *'Bugs 8 and 9:' These bugs appear near a rockface on your left near the other end of the cave. Charge at the rockface to get them to fly around so you can jump at them and kill them. *'Bugs 10, 11, and 12:' We're going to travel a bit to get to the next three. First go to the left to a raised area where we will need to do some Midna-jumps across, then climb up to a ledge to make some more Midna-jumps. Use your sense mode to see this trio when you've come to the end of your Midna-jumps and kill them. *'Bugs 13 and 14:' From where you've killed the three bugs, continue onward to make some more Midna-jumps, some of which will require timing to get past some Twilit Babas and a swinging pendulum. Near the gate that you've opened to get to the path to the Forest Temple, there will be two bugs that will scurry around underground. Use your sense mode to see their shadows, then dig at the spot where you found them to bring them up to the surface to kill them. From here go up the path to the Forest Temple. Along the way you'll get into another enclosed-space battle with three shadow beings. Use the same strategy that you did with the three you defeated earlier: fell one first, then use a Midna-charge to take out the other two. The portal's red glow will now turn blue, and we will be able to proceed. *'Bugs 15 and 16:' These bugs are surrounding a monkey who's standing on a post in fright at the entrance of the Forest Temple. Just kill them and that should be the last of the bugs you need to fill up the Vessel. Faron Woods With the Vessel of Light filled up, the Twilight in the Faron Woods will be dispelled as everything in it returns to normal. You'll reappear at Faron Spring, and Midna will return to a shadow form and make a comment about being in a world of light before she disappears. Then a luminescent being that resembles a monkey with a long curling tail appears, addressing himself as Faron, the spirit of light that protects this forest. He will tell Link that his being turned into a blue-eyed beast instead of a spirit was a sign that the powers of the chosen one rest within him and are awakening. Link will then be told to look at himself, and he will notice that, instead of his regular Ordonian clothes, his restored Hylian form is now dressed in the clothes of the legendary hero. Faron will go on to say that a dark power rests within the temple of these woods, a forbidden power that should never touched by those who dwell in the light. However, because the world weeps under a mantle of shadows, Link must match the power of the king of shadows and find this forbidden power. After Faron disappears, Midna will then say that's where she was headed to find that important thing of hers, so it's time to move onward. From Faron Spring, proceed up the path that leads to the gate which is now closed, so we're going to need a key to open it. Go over to Coro to talk to him, and he will give you the key to the gate. He will also offer to sell you a bottle full of lantern oil for 100 rupees, which you can buy now if you already have enough for it. If not, you can simply get a refill for your lantern for cheaper and come back later to get the bottle. Now we can open the gate and get through the cave. However, the area at the other end of the cave is still full of that purple mist that we need to cross through. As we light our lantern, a monkey will snag it and carry it with her on a pole. Midna will scold you for daydreaming and tell you to follow the monkey, which we might as well do: wherever the monkey goes is where we go, and where she stops is where we stop. Occasionally, though, there will be a creature that we need to dispatch before she can proceed. Once you reach the gate to the path to the Forest Temple, the monkey will drop the lantern and go off, and we will told that it's out of oil when we pick it up! So let's proceed on the path. Slay the Bokoblins that get in your way, and just before the last part of that path that leads to the Temple, we will see a glowing golden wolf standing in the way. He will attack Link, and he will awaken in a white misty place where the wolf transforms into a skeletal warrior in armor. Link will try to attack the warrior, only to be instantly put down, who says that he is not yet worthy to wear the clothes of the legendary hero at his current state. The skeletal warrior, who is called the Hero's Shade, will then teach Link a new skill that he can employ upon his enemies called the Ending Blow, a move that will kill a stunned enemy before he has a chance to recover. He will allow Link many tries to get this skill done right, as he will with other skills that he will teach you, so don't worry about messing up. Once you've learned the skill, Link will get up from where he's fallen, and you can proceed onward to the entrance of the Forest Temple. Here there are some Bokoblins that you can practice your use of the Ending Blow on to defeat them. Refill your lantern and use it to burn away the giant spiderweb at the entrance before entering. NEXT: Going through the Forest Temple. Category:Walkthroughs